De verdades y autocontrol
by Senteehr
Summary: De verdades, las de Severus, y autocontrol, el de Aileen de risas, las de los dos y de gritos, Severus no grita, por supuesto, Aileen sí. Otra paranoia en la misma línea argumental que El jardín secreto.


Y aquí me teneis otra vez, torturando al personal con mi peculiar visión de Severus. Como en _El jardín secreto_, nada de esto me pertenece, bueno, Aileen sí, ella es mía y sólo mía, y Severus porque no se deja, que si no...

Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de ella... por si no había quedado claro.

Cronológicamente iría situado antes que mi otro fic, por motivos obvios que vereis en seguida.

Espero que os guste... Soltad los tomates, que os estoy viendo! En serio, me gustaría que me comentarais que os parece, lo que os gusta y lo que no... Mis fics nunca están acabados del todo, siempre voy retocando cosas... Así que me echariais un cable si me dais vuestra opinión ;)

* * *

De verdades y autocontrol

Se había convertido en una especie de rutina. Aileen solía acercarse a la mazmorra por lo menos una vez al día con la excusa de que había palabras en ese maldito libro que no acababa de entender. La mayoría de veces la visita era meramente un "**pone belladona**", "**eso significa raíz de asfódelo**"… Pero había días, como éste, en que Severus parecía tan cansado, tan harto del mundo, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de echarla y se limitaba a escucharla charlar, como si ella fuera su único nexo con el resto del mundo.

Hoy la había dejado parlotear un rato, había escuchado con paciencia las quejas sobre la mala conservación del manuscrito, sobre lo insoportables que eran algunos de los alumnos de su casa y lo mal que hacían el café los elfos domésticos. Había momentos en que ella se avergonzaba de las tonterías que llegaba a decir para llenar el vacío, para intentar que él reaccionara ni que fuera riéndose de ella, pero normalmente no funcionaba. Excepto hoy.

Estaba girado, mirando por la ventana mientras ella hablaba. Sabía que la estaba escuchando pese a no demostrar demasiado interés. Si algo le gustaba de él era que siempre la escuchaba, por mucho que dos de cada tres veces acabara cortándola con un "es francamente irritante tu verborrea". Algo debía preocuparle mucho porque ni siquiera la mención a sus estudiantes preferidos había conseguido que le devolviera la pulla. No pudo resistirse: la curiosidad (o la preocupación, no tenía muchas ganas de analizarse en ese momento) pudieron más que la vocecita de su conciencia y acabó preguntando:

- **¿En qué piensas, Severus?**

Y para su sorpresa, él no la miró como si quisiera convertirla en algún animal minúsculo y asqueroso, se limitó a seguir mirando por la pequeña ventana, hasta que al final, con voz cansada, empezó a hablar.

- **A veces me pregunto por qué sigo aquí, qué es lo que me hace levantarme cada mañana y seguir adelante. Estoy tan cansado y tan harto de todo… Sé lo que todos piensan, soy consciente de sus miradas de odio, de su recelo. Sé que creen que los traicionaré. Y ¿sabes? a veces me lo he planteado. No sé si vale la pena seguir arriesgándome por gente que me odia, no sé si vale la pena todo este dolor, esta agonía, este sentir que me parto por la mitad. Ya no sé ni quien soy realmente. ¿Soy un mortífago¿Soy un profesor de Hogwarts¿Soy un espía¿A qué bando pertenezco¿Quiénes son mis amigos? Nadie. Ninguno de ellos. Soy Severus. ¿Soy Severus¿Sigo siendo el mismo muchacho delgaducho y retraído con quien los Gryffindor solían ensañarse¿Soy el mortífago que mataba muggles sin pestañear¿Soy el maldito espía que aguanta los cruciatus sin rechistar, consolándose con la idea de que su sacrificio servirá para salvar vidas?**

**No sé quien soy. ¿Lo sabes tú?**

Aileen no contestó, invitándole a que siguiera desahogándose. Él se giró un momento, escudriñándola con la mirada.

**- No, tú tampoco lo sabes. Al fin y al cabo apenas me conoces. Ni siquiera acabo de entender por qué estás aquí, por qué no me rehuyes como los demás.**

Siguió mirándola fijamente, como si fuera a traspasarla. Aileen no tenía muy claro si había hechizos que pudieran lanzarse sólo con mirar a los ojos a una persona pero un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

**- Maldita sea, sé que me tienes miedo. ¿Por qué demonios no sales corriendo por esa puerta¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no soy más que un asesino?**

Se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, cerrando sus vías de escape poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su cara estaba tan cerca que podría haberla besado. _Aileen, estás loca, él intenta intimidarte y tú estás pensando en besos…_ Definitivamente, algo no andaba demasiado bien en su cabeza.

Y quizás se reflejaron en su semblante sus pensamientos, o quizás él le leyó la mente, porque se apartó de ella como si quemara. Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero siguió sin moverse, bastante desconcertada por el gesto.

**- Tú no eres un asesino, aunque te sea más fácil seguir adelante pensando que lo eres.**

Lo dijo sin pensar. Él la estaba escuchando otra vez de espaldas, intentando fingir que le importaba un bledo lo que ella pudiera decirle.

**- Es más fácil dejar que todo el mundo te odie a intentar acercarte a ellos. Es más fácil seguir encerrado en tu burbuja de resentimiento a permitir que alguien se acerque a ti. Es más fácil seguir mortificándote, seguir castigándote… Seguir compadeciéndote.** – y recalcó la última palabra.

Y, como ella esperaba, esa acusación le hizo girarse como su hubiera accionado un resorte. Se la quedó mirando, furioso, pero esta vez Aileen estaba demasiado enfadada como para parar de hablar.

**- ¿Quieres acabar con el dolor? Hay una manera muy rápida y sencilla. Es quizás la más cobarde… pero oye, cada uno elige como enfrentarse a sus demonios.** – añadió ella, con ligereza.

**- Vete.** – rugió él. – **Vete y ni se te ocurra volver por aquí.**

Ella sólo sonrió.

**- La verdad duele. Y por lo visto soy la única que se atreve a decírtelo. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Porque hay gente tan preocupada por ti que cada mañana me sugiere que vaya a preguntarte tal o cual cosa. Cómo si yo necesitara una excusa así…** - añadió como si hablara para sí. Y sin darse cuenta fue alzando la voz cada vez más. **– Gente que no sabe cómo acercarse a ti, que tiene miedo de que cualquier día cometas una locura, gente que se da cuenta que estás andando al borde del precipicio y no sabe cómo tenderte una mano. Porque tú, maldito testarudo insoportable, eres incapaz de dejar que nadie te ayude.**

Parecía una competición de a ver quien podía fulminar al otro con la mirada. Aileen casi parecía estar a punto de saltarle al cuello pero todos los años de practicar meditación le habían servido para conseguir un poco de autocontrol. _Y Dios sabe que este hombre lo está poniendo a prueba continuamente…_

**- No necesito la ayuda de nadie.** – dijeron los dos a la vez. Él con rabia, ella con ironía, sabiendo que él iba a contestar eso.

Y al ver que no añadía nada más, el dique llamado autocontrol se resquebrajó y la mujer avanzó hacia él como un coche que se queda sin frenos y cuesta abajo. Se paró delante suyo y, frunciendo el ceño de manera casi dolorosa, le espetó:

**- Sigue haciéndote el mártir si eso es lo que quieres. Sigue reconcomiéndote y torturándote. Yo no voy a compadecerte más. Estoy harta. ¿No necesitas ayuda? Pues vale, de acuerdo. Cruzaré esa puerta y no volveré a molestarte más. Me limitaré a saludarte cuando nos crucemos, a mantener conversaciones triviales a las horas de las comidas, si es que asistes a ellas y a ignorarte el resto del tiempo. Y el día que alguien me diga que has muerto me permitiré llorar, aunque no te lo merezcas, y clamaré a los dioses por no haberme hecho más valiente o más convincente. O por no haberte hecho a ti menos testarudo o menos amargado.**

**- ¿Llorarías?** – preguntó él, algo extrañado.

**- Claro. Bueno, no lo sé, ahora mismo no eres una de mis personas favoritas, pero si lloré leyendo Drácula…**

Entonces sonrió, o movió los labios un poco, de manera que podía pensarse que era una sonrisa, y Aileen empezó a dudar de la cordura de ambos. Le dio un puñetazo suave en el pecho mientras susurraba:

**- Sacas lo peor de mí. Debería darte vergüenza.**

**- Lo sé.**

Y casi podía jurarse que lo que hacía brillar sus ojos en ese momento era la diversión. Aileen suspiró y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, separándose un poco. Pasada la explosión inicial, empezó a ser consciente de todo lo que había dicho y volvió a ruborizarse avergonzada.

**- Como amiga no tengo precio. Sólo me ha faltado atarte la soga al cuello y empujar la banqueta…**

Él no iba a ponérselo fácil, por supuesto. Era más divertido contemplarla en ese casi desconocido estado de timidez y arrepentimiento. Ella levantó la vista y se olvidó del sentimiento de culpa al ver el gesto de condescendencia que parecía haberse instalado en la cara de Severus_. No, romperle la nariz no es una buena manera de terminar una conversación_, pensó ella. Respiró hondo, fingió una sonrisa y dijo, antes de girarse hacia la puerta:

**- Ha sido una conversación muy amena. Nos vemos a la hora de comer. Buenos días, Severus.**

_Maldito hombre arrogante, no sé cómo demonios consigue hacerme quedar siempre como una histérica… No dirá nada, no. Seguro que me estará mirando con esa sonrisita burlona aún y pensando que soy más entretenida que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor… ¿Tendrán estas puertas un hechizo anti-portazos?_

Y antes de que pudiera comprobarlo una voz con un leve tono de diversión se oyó tras ella:

**- Buenos días, Aileen. Ha sido una conversación francamente… reveladora.**

La mujer convirtió ambas manos en dos puños apretados, intentando dominar las ganas de girarse y gritarle cuatro cosas. Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando la misma voz, pero esta vez sin rastros de ironía, añadió.

**- Gracias por todo.**

Aileen suspiró y sonrió como una tonta durante dos segundos. Luego recuperó la compostura y se giró:

**- De nada, Severus. Para eso estamos las Aileens pesadas metomentodos.** – contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella. Algo parecido a la felicidad empezaba a burbujear en su interior, haciendo que la sonrisa tonta volviera a instalarse en su cara y que andara por el pasillo canturreando por lo bajo.

Mientras, en la mazmorra, Severus no sonreía tontamente. Era demasiado mayor y serio para hacer algo tanto estúpido, tan de adolescentes… Él simplemente contemplaba la puerta algo desconcertado y si sus labios se habían elevado ligeramente no era porque estuviera sonriendo… Simplemente es que… Es que… Oh, rayos, claro que estaba sonriendo. Pero nadie lo sabría… porque… quién sabe qué haría esa mujercita alocada si se daba cuenta que podía hacerle sonreír.


End file.
